Traditional methods of monitoring network performance include various tools (e.g., performance monitors, trace techniques, operations administration maintenance OAM protocols, discovery protocols, etc.) that enable the path discovery and real-time monitoring of time sensitive applications through a computer network, such as for voice and video. However, tunneling protocols, which encapsulate network traffic between end-points of a tunnel (e.g., virtual private network (VPN) tunnels), typically prevent monitoring performance on intermediate nodes along the tunnel since the tunnel (and optionally its encryption properties) essentially hides the traffic, thereby making data or media flows invisible for intermediate nodes. That is, data enters the tunnel from a head-end node, and travels through the tunnel until it arrives at a tail-end node. The traffic passes along intermediate nodes within the tunnel and is typically hidden from monitoring due to the nature of tunnels (e.g., VPNs). In this fashion, tunnels generally limit the ability of performance tools to expose and monitor traffic (e.g., particularly media calls and flows) over intermediate nodes.